This invention relates to a new and improved portable breathing device which may be employed for underwater purposes, and for use above water in contaminated air situations, and where emergency alternative air supply sources are required.
Typically, the portable breathing device of this invention is used in conjunction with a lightweight air supply for relatively short periods of time, say 2-5 minutes. The device of this invention is lightweight, and of a sturdy construction, which enables it to be easily manipulated. The lightweight feature of this device permits the user a greater degree of mobility in escaping to a safe location without being encumbered by heavy air tanks or cumbersome or awkward air supply.
Some prior art breathing devices have used poppet valve components which pose a hazard to the user in that they can be ejected from the device with considerable force and injure the user, or persons nearby.
Other prior art devices use a burst disc which may pose a hazard to the user due to inadequate design.